wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Varimathras
Varimathras es un demonio de nivel ?? localizado en el Barrio Real de Undercity. Su historia personal se desarrolla bastante durante la expansión por lo que aquellos jugadores de bajo nivel que no hayan llegado hasta el momento en que se produce el asedio a la Puerta de Cólera lo seguirán viendo en su emplazamiento original mientras que aquellos que hayan completado la misión 74 Batalla por Entrañas ya no lo verán debido a su desenlace. Varimathras es un Señor del Terror que estuvo una vez al servicio de la Legión Ardiente, pero que se vio obligado a unirse a los Forsaken, bajo el control directo de Sylvanas Windrunner, como moneda de cambio por salvar su vida después de que tanto él como sus hermanos fueran superados por los ejércitos de Sylvanas. Desde entonces reside en el Barrio Real de Undercity junto a su nueva ama, la líder de los Forsaken. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle jurado lealtad, sirve secretamente a un amo aún más poderoso. Da comienzo a las siguientes misiones: * 16 Poder destructivo (Mazmorra) * 36 Una alianza impía (2) (Mazmorra) * 42 En el Monasterio Escarlata (Mazmorra) * 60 El mensajero carmesí (Elite) Biografía Durante la Tercera Guerra, los Señores del Terror nathrezim fueron los encargados de liderar a los ejércitos de la Legión Ardiente. Sirvieron de comandantes sobre el campo de batalla detrás de las primeras líneas que luchaban en el frente y fueron los responsables de la invocación de Archimonde. Algunos de ellos como Mal'ganis y Tichondrius extendieron la corrupción con gran efectividad sobre Lordaeron y Felwood, respectivamente, sin embargo fueron derrotados por Arthas e Illidan por lo que, tanto Varimathras como sus dos hermanos, Detheroc y Balnazzar, fueron puestos al mando del ejército del Azote en Lordaeron mientras Archimonde se encontraba en Kalimdor, luchando en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal para absorber la energía de Nordrassil.thumb|left Cuando Archimonde fue derrotado, sus tres generales no llegaron a tener conocimiento de los hechos y continuaron su vigilia en Lordaeron, centrándose en Ciudad Capital. Apenas habían empezado a sospechar la posibilidad de que sus planes fueran mal cuando el rey Arthas irrumpió en los límites de la ciudad, anunciando la derrota de la Legión y la muerte de Archimonde. Había venido a reclamar el trono de Lordaeron y a vengarse de los Señores del Terror que habían diezmado a la población de su reino, con sus muertes se completaría la derrota de la Legión. Sin embargo Varimathras escapó rápidamente, refugiándose en las Tierras Plagadas donde empezó a maquinar los siguientes pasos de su estrategia. ]] Sabiendo de que los humanos no serían capaces de derrotar al ejército combinado del Lich King, Kel'Thuzad y de Sylvanas, Varimathras se reunió con esta última en secreto, revelándole la aparente disminución de facultades que se había producido en Arthas y el Rey Exánime con la intención de asociarse con la arquera oscura para derrotar al debilitado Death Knight. Aprovechándose de la sed de venganza de Sylvanas, furiosa con Arthas por haberla convertido en banshee, la elfa aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con él una vez que los Señores del Terror dejaron de obedecer a Arthas, este escapó debido a la interferencia de Kel'Thuzad. Arthas huyó a Northrend y dejó de ser una amenaza de momento, por lo que ahora la lucha por controlar Lordaeron se redujo a los ejércitos de Sylvanas contra los de los Señores del Terror. Debido a la ausencia del Lich King, los undead de Lordaeron perdieron su lealtad hacia él y muchos engrosaron los ejércitos de Sylvanas reclamando su libertad, lo que provocó una merma importante de efectivos en el bando del Azote. Después del "retiro" de Arthas, Varimathras volvió a reunirse con Sylvanas, ofreciéndole un cargo como Señor del Terror en un nuevo ejército de orden mundial. Ella denegó el ofrecimiento, negándose a sacrificar de nuevo su libertad. Varimathras le advirtió que esto supondría ser nombrada enemiga de la Legión Ardiente con lo que la ayuda prestada en el pasado se volvería contra ella si osaba oponerse a su gobierno en las Tierras Plagadas. Sylvanas comprendió entonces que para que ella y su pueblo pudieran vivir en paz, tendrían que destruir a los Señores del Terror. Con la amenaza inminente de un ataque, se adentró en los bosques de Tirisfal utilizando sus banshees para poseer a los habitantes más poderosos y crear así un ejército. La diferencia de efectivos fue determinante en la lucha, Sylvanas envió sus numerosos efectivos contra las fuerzas de Varimathras, que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y sucumbieron. Cuando Sylvanas estaba lista para ejecutar a Varimathras, este suplicó por su vida y le ofreció su servicio a cambio, así como detalles y tácticas de sus hermanos. En un acto de misericordia retorcido, Sylvanas aceptó su oferta y le garantizó que su vida estaría a salvo. Su primera tarea fue la búsqueda de la base de Detheroc, quien había esclavizado a un gran número de soldados humanos, aprovechándse de la manipulación que sufría Lord Garithos, líder de los últimos restos del ejército de Lordaeron. A pesar de la amenaza adicional que suponían los humanos, Sylvanas fue capaz de paralizar sus embestidas y las de los muertos del Azote, utilizando sus banshees para poseer algunos exploradores y a rebeldes para infiltrarse en la base de Detheroc y pillar a las fuerzas enemigas desprevenidas. Mientras el ejército enemigo dormía, Sylvanas irrumpió rápidamente a inutilizar y destruir sus base antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta del jaleo. Sylvanas redujo a Detheroc a jirones, y con él muerto, los ejércitos humanos recuperaron la voluntad y no les quedó otra opción que la de forjar una tenue alianza con Sylvanas. Con Garithos de su lado, se prepararon para combatir la última amenaza, Balnazzar. Entre todos, asaltaron la fortaleza de Balnazzar situada en las ruinas de Ciudad Capital. El ataque estuvo coordinado en dos frentes: por un lado los ejércitos de Sylvanas y por el otro las fuerzas de Garithos. Balnazzar invocó refuerzos a través de un portal, pero a pesar de su resistencia, fue finalmente derrotado. Acorralado por los líderes de ambos ejércitos, Sylvanas quiso comprobar entonces la lealtad de Varimathras y le ordenó matar a su hermano. Varimathras se mostró reacio a romper el código de los nathrezim, el cual dicta que nunca se debe matar a uno de los suyos. Sin embargo, valorando su propia vida por encima de todo, y sin más vacilaciones "asesinó" a Balnazzar (más tarde se supo que Balnazzar había simulado su propia muerte). Una vez completada la tarea de eliminar a los Señores del Terror y de librar a Lordaeron de la plaga, Garithos exigió a Sylvanas y su ejército salir de "su" ciudad pero en lugar de eso, la elfa dio la orden a Varimathras de matar a Garithos, lo cual hizo con gusto. Finalmente los undead habían encontrado su sitio, dentro del sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad capital en ruinas, con ayuda de Varimathras, se empezó a construir la nueva capital, en adelante conocido como Undercity. Fue en este momento cuando Sylvanas bautizó a su pueblo, ahora libre, los Forsaken, traducido como los Renegados en algunos sitios y los Olvidados en otros en referencia a su renuncia a seguir perteneciendo al Azote. El consejero traicionero de Sylvanas ]] Varimathras aparentemente sigue sirviendo a Sylvanas como su visir, trabajando incansáblemente para salvaguardar Undercity de cualquier amenaza externa, especialmente la de sus antiguos amos. El hecho de que todavía no haya traicionado a Lady Sylvanas significa que ella debe tener un poderoso as bajo la manga, sólo el tiempo dirá lo que podría ser. Por otra parte, es posible Varimathras ya ha traicionado a los Forsaken, aunque no se conozca la forma en que ha tenido lugar. Hay rumores de que Balnazzar está vivo y es posible que exista algún gran plan para manipular y recuperar a los undead que desertaron en su día de las filas de la Legión Ardiente. Varimathras ha conseguido atesorar un gran poder y tiene casi tanta influencia como Sylvanas. Dentro de los Forsaken, hay una tendencia que divide a sus miembros en dos bandos, los que veneran Sylvanas y los que siguen Varimathras. Sylvanas no confía plenamente en Varimathras pero aún cree que su voluntad es la de servirle. Si no es cuidadosa puede que un día descubra que su reinado al frente de los Forsaken hace tiempo que ha dejado de tener sentido. De hecho, parece que Varimathras todavía está en contacto con Stratholme y está tramando algo con su hermano y con ciertos miembros del Azote. Un mensajero de los Forsaken, Kalasan, habría interceptado los mensajes de un traidor en Undercity comunicándose con Stratholme y Kel'Thuzad. Cuando entró en el salón del trono para comunicarle a Sylvanas lo que había encontrado, descubrió su error. No se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba allí, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a solas con Varimathras que bloqueó las puertas de acceso que se encontraban a su espalda para que no pudiera escapar. Wrath of the Lich King A raíz de la Batalla de Angrathar, se puso de manifiesto que el plan de Varimathras ha consistido en hacerse con el control de una parte sustancial de la facción de los Forsaken, encarnados en la figura del Gran Boticario Putress, para lanzar un asalto sorpresa a los combatientes en la Puerta de Cólera. La emboscada se saldó con la muerte de cientos de soldados de la Alianza y la Horda, incluyendo Bolvar Fordragon y Saurfang the Younger. A raíz de esto, Undercity es asaltada por Thrall y Sylvanas durante 74 The Battle for Undercity, y Varimathras es derrotado. Los jugadores que completen esta misión dejan de ver su figura. Durante la batalla, Varimathras hace referencia a "años de planificación" (tratando de socavar Sylvanas) y la voz de un invisible "Maestro" se escucha reprimiendo a Varimathras por su fracaso en evitar que parte de la Horda llegue al salón del trono. Tácticas Ya no es posible para los jugadores de la Alianza enfrentarse con Varimathras antes de la misión de la Batalla de Undercity ya que este no entra en combate. Con esto se previene que los jugadores alteren el orden de los acontecimientos, teniendo en cuenta que Varimathras debe morir en el futuro. Citas memorables Warcraft III * "Detheroc utilizó su telepatía para esclavizar a un humano de alto rango. Creo que su nombre era Garabon o Gilithos o algo así. Los nombres humanos suenan todos iguales para mí". (Refiriéndose al Lord Garithos) * "Sylvanas es más fuerte de lo que piensas hermano. Probaré mi suerte con ella." (Para Detheroc cuando le dice a Varimathras que cómo ha podido traicionarlo) * Varimathras: "Suenas más como uno de nosotros con cada día que pasa, Milady." : Sylvanas: "Cuidado con lo que dices, Dreadlord". (Cuando Varimathras comentar la astucia de Lady Sylvanas) * Lord Garithos: "¿Qué pasa demonio? ¿Tienes miedo?" : Varimathras: "Controla tu lengua humano rastrero. Tus falsas bravuconadas no impresionan". Gags Como en la mayoría de los juegos de Blizzard, al hacer clic en una unidad repetidamente hace que esta se moleste haciendo comentarios graciosos. Varimathras no es una excepción. * "Me encanta hacer planes en conjunto." * "Lo siento, no hago entrevistas." * "No somos una secta más integrista como esos fanáticos zelotes que van por ahí con cuchillos en la mano". * "Le daré un enorme, jugoso y sangriento bocado a... ¿De que estábamos hablando?" * "Yo siempre estoy en el bando ganador". * "Únete a mí, o muere." * "No te preocupes por la letra pequeña. Nunca ejercito la cláusula de Consumir Alma". * Sonidos de alguien horriblemente sacrificados "Y con esto concluye nuestra demostración. ¿Alguna pregunta?" 1.9.0: un sacerdote, un paladín y Varimathras entran en un bar ... World of Warcraft * ¡Muerte a los débiles! * ¡Es hora de morir! * Nadie puede oponerse a mí. * ¡Por Sylvanas! * Siempre estoy del lado ganador. * ¿Crees que puedes igualar el poder de un Señor del Terror? * No malgastes mi tiempo. * ¿Cómo me beneficia eso? Habilidades: #Lluvia de Fuego. #Dormir. #Aura vampírica. #Perdición. Enlaces Externos en:Varimathras 102 Categoría:AÑADIR PLANTILLA Categoría:Nathrezim Categoría:Legión Ardiente Categoría:NPCs de Undercity Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Forsaken Categoría:Renegados